Imperius and hamburgers
by Full Moon Girl
Summary: Tonks needs a favour, would Remus help her? Should Sirius do something about his friend's behaviour?


Title : Imperius and hamburgers

Author : Full Moon Girl

The ancient clock of the Ancient House of the Black wasn't wrong. In the awful times Sirius had had to endure this place the clock never had to be repaired. So the reason for Tonks being two hours early for her night duty was a real mistery.

"Wotcher, guys, how are you doing", the singular witch greeted the two men at Grimauld Place.

"Did you find someone to change your night duty or is Kingsley a lucky man?", Sirius frowned his brow and kept the mouth slightly open imitating a lustful guy.

"Hello Nymphadora, don't listen to him, you look lovely", but maybe lovely wasn't the most suitable adjective, given that Remus had to hold back the face his friend was mimicking.

The corner of her mouth bended a little. If the girl wasn't his main supplier of fast food ( Remus never wanted to have an hamburger and going out to buy them wasn't one of Sirius possibilities), he would have asked if her metamorphing powers would help her to hide a blush.

Today the Auror had changed her daily outfit of jeans for a pair of black trousers with the slightest glittering on them, the Weird Sister t-shirt had been replace by a dark purple top made by some cloth which looked like satin in Sirius' opinion.

"Mates, mates, mates", and she surrounded the table to sit besides Remus, "I am here to reinforce our bounds of friendship and loyalty with the two of my best bachelor friends who understand the needs of a young auror", if she didn't concentrated she would end laughing. "Remus ,did I mention how good do you look today, I mean blue really suits you". It could be worse, she could end blushing, and a lot.

"Nymphadora, if you want a loan your cousin is a better target", he said between laughter, "but well if you want to skip duty to have fun" and he lifted his eyebrow with a mischievous face, "I guess in that case I am your man".

Of course, Tonks knew it. If she wanted to hang out with their friends Remus would cover her guard. She only had to ask for it. But the girl had wanted to play. It seemed that with the outfit change she felt like the wolf, but the Marauder had returned Tonks to her previous little riding hood position.

She blushed. Sirius didnt know if the cause was the meaning behind Remus' words and the thoughts that would have unavoidable crossed her mind or the fact that she entered the kitchen as the hunter but soon became the prey. Probably a mixture.

Tonks had to take some measures. "I feel so hurt, you only talk about money and fun, there are some things in a higher level than that. There is friendship, loyalty, the sense of honour, camaraderie…", the auror keep on with the enumeration till the werewolf interrupted her.

"Fine enough, I will do your duty guard tonight", sometimes he thought that if he wasn't so old for her, and if he wasn't a werewolf, the girl would have been in danger of suffering the Lupin charm, or at least and attempt of it.

"Remus, Remus, Remus, you hurt me again if you are thinking that I am here to skive off work. I was talking about…" but the pink haired witch got interrupted again.

"I'm so sorry Nymphadora, it seems that my mind is always in an earthly place", and if the man wasn't Remus, Tonks could have sworn the bookworm Marauder didn't do anything to hide a look at her neckline.

This was getting worse. If the man kept up his _slight_ teasing Tonks wouldn't have another option than levitating them to his room upstairs. She tried to compose herself,"I think that in order to compensate for me, you should do my guard duty. In that time I will recover from the impression I had due to your harsh words. " Her smile was contagious, maybe only for Remus, or maybe it was this playful look that she sent him from time to time the responsible for his laugher, or maybe it was… no, that couldn't be.

"I will do it, if it is for your health, I had no other possibility ".

Tonks felt herself burning in mental flames. How could that man keep his coolness?

Did she have no effect on him? Feeling indignant after looking his mischievous face, so calm and collected Tonks felt the need of revenge.

Rocking the legs of her chair Nymphadora fell at the side of the man, but instead of leaving the position embarrassed, like she used to do, she decided to hug the arm of the professor tightly, very tightly … against her body. When the poor turned his face to the auror in search of an explanation the only thing he found was the feeling of soft lips on his cheek, maybe too near of his own lips. It was a quick, thankful kiss, wasn't it?

The auror made her way to the door leaving a dumbfounded Remus in his chair. Only her voice achieved the purpose of getting an answer.

"Remus, thank you very much"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter, Nymphadora"

"And Remus.."

"Yeah, Nymphadora?"

"I like to go by Tonks"

"Yeah, Tonks"

Tonks said goodbye to Sirius and left the kitchen with a complacent smile on her face. Oh, revenge was so sweet.

After ten minutes of no activity, Sirius decided to act:

"Remus, are you okay"

"Yeah"

"Do you think Nymphadora was beautiful today, don't you"

"Yeah"

"The reason you didnt accompany her to the door like you do everyday wasn't to see her walking in these tight trouser, was it?"

"Yeah"

Oh, Merlin, he had to prove, maybe it would work.

"Remus, could you go to buy an hamburger, a double cheese?"

"Yeah", and with no more words, the werewolf left the kitchen to buy the food.

Sirius thought, that if he wasn't an ex-convict on the run, he would have been morally obligated to report a case of Imperius, a pink variant.

Author note: I would love to hear your comments. In my own defence I had to say the bunny plot bite me.


End file.
